Light-sensitive materials comprising a light-sensitive layer containing silver halide, a reducing agent and a polymerizable compound provided on a support can be used in an image forming method in which a latent image of silver halide is formed, and then the polymerizable compound is polymerized to form the corresponding image.
Examples of said image forming methods are described in Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 45(1970)-11149 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,275), 47(1972)-20741 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,667) and 49(1974)-10697, and Japanese Patent Provisional Publications Nos. 57(1982)-138632, 57(1982)142638, 57(1982)-176033, 57(1982)-211146 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,997), 58(1983)-107529 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,637), 58(1983)-121031 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,450) and 58(1983)-169143. In these image forming methods, when the exposed silver halide is developed using a developing solution, the polymerizable compound is induced to polymerize in the presence of a reducing agent (which is oxidized) to form a polymer image. Thus, these methods need a wet development process employing a developing solution. Therefore, the process takes a relatively long time.
An improved image forming method employing a dry process is described in Japanese Patent Provisional Publications Nos. 61(1986)-69062 and 61(1986)-73145 (the contents of both publications are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,676). In this image forming method, a recording material (i.e., light-sensitive material) comprising a light-sensitive layer containing a light-sensitive silver salt (i.e., silver halide), a reducing agent, a cross-linkable compound (i.e., polymerizable compound) and a binder provided on a support is imagewise exposed to form a latent image, and then the material is heated to polymerize within the area where the latent image of the silver halide has been formed. The above method employing the dry process and the light-sensitive material employable for such method are also described in Japanese Patent Provisional Publications Nos. 61(1986)-183640, 61(1986)-188535 and 61(1986)-228441.
The above-mentioned image forming methods are based on the principle in which the polymerizable compound is polymerized in the portion where a latent image of the silver halide has been formed.
Further, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 61(1986)-260241 describes another image forming method in which the polymerizable compound in a portion where a latent image of the silver halide has not been formed is polymerized. In the method, when the material is heated, the reducing agent functions as polymerization inhibitor in the portion where a latent image of the silver halide has been formed, and the polmerizable compound in the other portion is polymerized.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 61(1986)-275742 describes an embodiment of the light-sensitive material, which employs microcapsules containing at least two components of the light-sensitive layer, that is polymerizable compound and a color image forming substance. The light-sensitive material having such a structure can be utilized in a color formation system utilizing a reaction between two components. One component of the color image forming substances can be separated from the other component by being contained in microcapsule. The light-sensitive material can be constituted as a mono-sheet type light-sensitive material which employs two components coexisted in the light-sensitive layer. Therefore, an image formation procedure can be simplified and a color image can be obtained easily.